List of items
This page lists all miscellaneous items featured in the Hitman series. Weapons are excluded here. They are sometimes objectives or obligatory to completing objectives, can sometimes be used for various more or less useful purposes, and sometimes they are just fun and do not have any practical uses. ''Hitman: Codename 47 Training * None Kowloon Triads in Gang War * None Ambush at the Wang Fou Restaurant * None The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant * Red Dragon Amulet * Bathroom Key The Lee Hong Assassination * Jade Figurine * Flyer Find the U'Wa Tribe * U'wa idol The Jungle God * Dead Pig Say Hello to My Little Friend * Letter from Lee Hong Traditions of the Trade * Towels * Master Key * Chemical Bomb * Bomb Case * X-ray room Key * Letter from Pablo * Letter from Frantz * Room Key (Fuchs) * Sign * Dentist's Business Card * Letter from Fritz * Letter from Florist * Flower Box Gunrunner's Paradise * Transmitter * Money suitcase Plutonium Runs Loose * Letter The Setup * Children's Book * Teddy Bear * Rubber Duck * Sanitarium Key Meet Your Brother * None Hitman 2: Silent Assassin The Gontranno Sanctuary * Church Key Anathema * Flower bouquet * Car key * Vegetables crate * Basement key St. Petersburg Stakeout * Nightvision Kirov Park Meeting * Car Bomb Tubeway Torpedo * Pager * Phone Invitation to a Party * Box of Chocolates * Dusting Broom * Suitcase * Champagne Glass Tracking Hayamoto * Tracking device * Bowl of sushi Hidden Valley * None At the Gates * None Shogun Showdown * Missile Tracking System * Bomb * Detonator * Keycard Basement Killing * Pizza Box * Smoke Bomb * Bomb remote The Graveyard Shift * Hacking device * System Administrator Keycard * Air Con Keycard * Nightvision The Jacuzzi Job * Statue * Money * Nightvision Murder at the Bazaar * Key * Map The Motorcade Interception * None Tunnel Rat * None Temple City Ambush * Camera The Death of Hannelore * Storeroom key Terminal Hospitality * Door key * Nightvision St. Petersburg Revisited * None Redemption at Gontranno * Church Key Hitman: Contracts Asylum Aftermath * Ort-Meyer's Car Key The Meat King's Party * Opium Pipe * Chicken Plate * Empty Plate * VIP Invitation * Murder Proof The Bjarkhov Bomb * Key * Laxative * Bowl of Soup Beldingford Manor * Carafe * Stables Key * Weedkiller * Gasoline * Pillow Rendezvous in Rotterdam * Photographs (Objective) * Envelope * Safe Combination * VIP Invitation/VIP Keycard Deadly Cargo * Toolbox * Transmitter * Detonator * Bomb Control Traditions of the Trade * Towels * Franz Fuchs' Key * Letter * Conference ID * Letter from Diana * 'Do Not Disturb' Sign * X-Ray Room Key Slaying a Dragon * Apartment Key The Wang Fou Incident * Ort-Meyer's Keycard The Seafood Massacre * Red Dragon Amulet * Serving Tray * Bathroom Key * Chef's Key The Lee Hong Assassination * Laxative * Jade Figurine (Objective) * Brothel Invitation * Safe Combination Hunter and Hunted * Megaphone Hitman: Blood Money Death of a Showman * Photo * Keycard * Baking Soda Crate A Vintage Year * None Curtains Down * Wardrobe Ticket * Toolbox * Keycard Light Control Room * Paper Note * Keycard Ratclub Flatline * Admission Papers * Cell Key A New Life * Catering Crate * Microfilm * Donuts * Lighter Fluid * Ether * Sausage * Needles The Murder of Crows * Money Suitcase (Objective) * Walkie Talkie You Better Watch Out… * Videotape * Aphrosidiac * Sausage Death on the Mississippi * Cake * Keycard Room 323 * Master Keycard * VIP Pass * Parcel (Objective) * Tray * Empty Tray * Engine Room Key Till Death Do Us Part * Party Invitation * Gift * Hollow Bible * Chicken Bucket * Boat Key A House of Cards * Diamonds Briefcase (Optional Objective) * DNA Briefcase * Unique keycards for every hotel room, as well as keycards for the whole 7th and 8th floor. A Dance with the Devil * Kitchen Crate * Storage Key Amendment XXV * Tourist Suitcase * Toolbox * Keycard * West Wing Keycard Requiem * None Hitman: Absolution'' A Personal Contract The King of Chinatown * Fugu Terminus Run For Your Life * Note Book Hunter and Hunted Streets of Hope * Lighter Fluid * Sleeping Pills Category:Items Category:Hitman: Contracts Category:Hitman: Blood Money Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Category:Hitman: Absolution Category:Hitman: Blood Money items Category:Hitman: Contracts items Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin items Category:Hitman: Codename 47 items